1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly adapted for normally and reversely mating.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 204809443 discloses a reversible or dual orientation USB Type-C plug connector comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of elastic terminals affixed to the insulative housing in two rows. The insulative housing comprises a base portion, an annular wall extending from one side of the base portion and a slot for inserting. The annular wall comprises a first wall and a second wall. The slot is located between the first wall and the second wall. The plug connector does not have an outer shell and an EMI spring for grounding and structural strength.
China Patent No. 204243350 discloses a reversible or dual orientation USB Type-C connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals affixed to the insulative housing, a conductive sheet affixed to the insulative housing and an outer shell. The conductive sheet comprises a fixed portion, a supporting portion bending from the fixed portion and a first contacting portion extending forwardly from the fixed portion and connecting with a mating connector. The supporting portion resists the outer shell to form a connecting point making the first contacting portion connecting with the mating connector more firmly. The connector has no grounding structure for grounding function.
An improved electrical connector is desired.